Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a conveyor device and a method for conveying an object with a conveyor device.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Conveyor devices for conveying an object are known. For example, the U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0226989 A1 (Hillegass) likewise discloses a conveyor device for conveying an object on a conveyor belt.
The German patent no. DE 10 2008 026 379 B3 (Siemens) likewise describes a method for conveying objects on a transport means. At least part of the objects are provided with an RFID tag and the distance of the RFID tags of two consecutive objects in the movement direction of the transport means is monitored. For the case that the distance is smaller than a predetermined minimum distance, a gap between the objects in question is widened. However, this patent does not disclose how this gap is widened.